


Playing for the Other Team

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Glad it is this one, My 50th Roisa fic, SO MUCH FLUFF, They play softball..., unspecified AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Luisa convinces Rose to join her softball league.





	Playing for the Other Team

**Author's Note:**

> So this is officially my 50th fic in the tag! Woo! Party!
> 
> And I am far from done writing random one-shots where they do random things together. So let's shoot for 50 more!
> 
> Enjoy this random fluff piece! (And Rose in a softball uniform)

‘Come on, Rose,’ Luisa whined, nearly crawling into Rose’s lap. ‘It will be fun!’

‘What makes you think it will be fun?’ Rose said, leaning to the side so Luisa’s head was no longer impeding her view of the TV screen.

‘It’s softball! We’re lesbians! It is like our national sport!’ Luisa said, playing with the ends of Rose’s hair.

‘Not all lesbians play softball, Luisa. That’s a stereotype,’ Rose said, continuing to ignore Luisa.

‘Says you,’ Luisa grinned. ‘I know for a fact you played softball in high school.’

‘I regret telling you that,’ Rose muttered.

‘I bet you looked really hot in those tight white pants,’ Luisa husked, playfully tugging on the ends of Rose’s hair.

‘We wore shorts,’ Rose said matter-of-factly. Stoically continuing to ignore Luisa and her obvious attempt at seduction.

‘How short?’ Luisa asked, her interest suddenly shifting from getting Rose to join her softball league to imagining Rose in shorts.

‘Short, with knee high blue socks.’

‘God, that’s hot,’ Luisa said, brushing her lips against Rose’s neck.

‘Lu,’ Rose whined. ‘I am trying to watch this.’

‘And I am trying to get you to join my softball league,’ Luisa husked.

‘I won’t be seduced into playing softball with you. Your team is _terrible_.’

‘That’s why we need you. You’re a great pitcher. Please, baby?’ Luisa pouted, knowing Rose had a hard time saying no to her when she pouted.

‘Let’s see,’ Rose mused, finally shifting her focus off the TV and onto Luisa. ‘You complimented me, called me baby and pouted adorable. Why Mrs. Alver I would say you are trying to manipulate me.’

‘Is it working?’ Luisa smiled, leaning in a little closer so she could feel Rose’s breath on her lips.

‘Maybe a little,’ Rose said, twirling a strand of Luisa’s hair around her finger.

‘So what can I do to make you say yes to joining my softball league?’

‘How about a bet?’ Rose murmured, looking at Luisa from underneath her insanely long lashes.

‘What do you propose?’ Luisa grinned, whatever it was, she was going to win this.

‘Well, how about you make me come before this episode is over and I will join your softball league.’

Luisa looked over her shoulder at the TV. ‘We’re even before the deus ex machina moment. That’s definitely a deal. I can’t wait to see you in those shorts.’

And see Rose in softball shorts she did, just not the right color shorts.

‘What is this?’ Luisa asked when she walked into their bedroom the next evening.

‘My softball uniform,’ Rose grinned.

‘Those are not our team’s colors,’ Luisa mused, picking up the jersey.

‘That’s because I didn’t join your team,’ Rose grinned.

‘What? But the bet!’ Luisa protested, she was still proud of that achievement.

‘The prize of the bet was that I would join your softball _league_ , so I did. I just joined a different team. Did you now my law firm has a softball team too? We’re playing you next week.’

‘I can’t believe you found a loophole in our bet!’ Luisa huffed.

‘Lawyer,’ Rose grinned, taking the jersey from Luisa. ‘Look, it says so right here!’ she smiled as she pointed out her team’s name to Luisa.

‘I hate you. And my team is going to obliterate yours next week.’

‘Wanna bet on that outcome?’ Rose grinned, teasingly raising an eyebrow.

Luisa narrowed her eyes. ‘Hell yes, I do.’

‘So I was thinking….’

* * *

‘I am taking my own car to the game,’ Luisa said as she grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter.

‘Really? You won’t even carpool with me? That’s not very eco-friendly of you,’ Rose said as she swaggered into the kitchen.

Swaggered was absolutely the right word to describe Rose’s walk. Because no one had any business looking as hot as Rose did in the terrible cut, polyester blend of her softball uniform.

Her long legs were highlighted by the very short, white shorts and the black socks that stopped just underneath her knee. Her black jersey was hanging open, revealing the white tank top she wore underneath. Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing a matching baseball cap to keep the bright Miami sun out of her eyes. She looked incredibly hot and it really wasn’t fair. Because Luisa knew she looked like a peach nightmare. Maybe lawyers were just more fashionable than doctors.

Luisa blinked and picked her jaw up off the floor. For today, Rose was her enemy and she couldn’t be distracted by how great she looked in shorts.

‘You started this. You traitor!’ Luisa said, crossing her arms and keeping her eyes firmly trained on Rose’s face, the only safe place to look at.

‘You said it would be fun. And I agree, this is a lot of fun,’ Rose smiled, pecking Luisa on the cheek.

‘I hate you,’ Luisa grumbled, tossing her keys back on the counter and following Rose to the redhead’s car. It was pretty ridiculous to take two cars…

‘You can hate me when my team crushes yours,’ Rose grinned.

‘That’s not going to happen. We’re going to win. And that means I am going to win the bet.’

‘Keep dreaming, sweetheart,’ Rose grinned.

‘You look way too good…’ Luisa said, getting distracted for a moment.

‘Was that supposed to be part of your trash talk?’ Rose laughed.

‘Well, your face is stupid. Stupid and beautiful,’ Luisa grumbled.

‘You’re stupid and beautiful too,’ Rose smiled, leaning over to kiss Luisa quickly as they waited for a red light. ‘But that doesn’t mean we aren’t going to beat you.’

‘We will see,’ Luisa smiled.

‘Yes, we will,’ Rose smiled back.

* * *

‘Hey, Alver!’ one of her colleagues yelled as they started warm-ups. ‘I thought you were going to get your wife to join our team.’

‘That was the plan,’ Luisa sighed, watching Rose throw some warm-up pitches as she stretched. Rose really did look very skilled and graceful throwing the yellow ball around. ‘But she beat me at my own game.’

‘She any good?’

‘Sadly, yes,’ Luisa sighed, watching in awe as Rose threw what looked like a very nasty curveball. ‘So we’ll just have to be better.’

Luisa had always played softball for fun. Especially as she was quite terrible at it. Hand-eye coordination had never been her strongest suit. But now she was playing against Rose, a competitive streak she didn’t even know she had reared up its head.

She and Rose had been teasing each other back and forth about this game all week. And of course, there were the very high stakes of their bet to consider as well. So Luisa was pretty much ready to do anything to win this game. And as her team was objectively terrible and had no chance of defeating Rose’s law firm in an honest game, Luisa was planning to play dirty. After all, she knew Rose and knew her weaknesses….

The coin toss decided that her team was first at bat. Which meant Rose got to throw the first pitch.

‘Foul!’ the umpire called out as their batter swung at a pitch that had come in way too low and bounced off her bat over the lines. ‘Strike one!’

‘Come on, Em!’ Luisa cheered. ‘You can do this.’ Her teammates looked at her a little strangely; she was never this enthusiastic.

Rose’s second pitch went wide, much to Luisa’s amusement and Rose’s annoyance. Especially because Luisa wouldn’t stop pointing it out to her.

‘Can you stop taunting your wife, please!?’ Emma yelled back from the batter’s box as she had narrowly avoided been hit by an incredibly fast strike from Rose. ‘It’s making her throw better!’

‘Fine,’ Luisa yelled back, sitting down on the couch as she watched Emma get struck out by Rose who triumphantly high fived her teammates.

‘She’s scary,’ Emma said as she walked back into the dugout. ‘Seriously. I cannot predict her pitches and she’s intimidating as hell.’

‘Lawyers,’ her teammates murmured.

‘Come on, guys! We can’t give up after one out! She hasn’t played in years. It’s just beginner’s luck. She’ll get tired soon, so let’s help her along a little…’ Luisa said as she discussed her strategy, which was pretty much “make Rose throw as many pitches as you can”.

And her strategy seemed to work because after, after a ball, one strike and three fouls, Rose threw a much slower pitch down the middle and their batter connected with a satisfying clang and sent it far enough into the outfield to get her to second base.

Rose gave away another couple of hits and made another out, scoring them two runs before it was Luisa turn at bat.

Rose smiled at her as Luisa walked up to the batter’s box, tossing the ball from hand to hand.

‘Everyone come in, she can’t hit,’ Rose said to her teammates, who followed her order and took a couple of steps forward.

‘I can hit. You just can’t pitch,’ Luisa said, trying not to show how offended she was by Rose’s statement. In truth, Rose was right. She was _terrible_ at bat, and only made it to first base half of the time. But she was not going to give her team a third out, she was not giving Rose that satisfaction.

‘Is there something on my shirt?’ Luisa said, wiping some imaginary dust of her chest. ‘No? Maybe it was just my nipple.’

‘Nice try, babe. Is not gonna work on me today,’ Rose smiled.

‘Fine,’ Luisa growled. This was pretty much the extent of her “play dirty” plan so she might as well subject herself to Rose’s pitching.

She gripped the bat tighter as Rose wound up: she was not going to be struck out by Rose. The other woman would never shut up about it.

Rose released the ball, sending it soaring toward home plate.

An instinct she didn’t know she had, took over and Luisa swung as hard as she could, her bat connecting with the ball beautifully, sending it straight down the middle. Right to where Rose was standing.

Luisa stood frozen as the ball sailed towards Rose’s head at an alarming speed.

Luckily, Rose had quick reflexes and the only sound Luisa heard was the ball hitting the leather of Rose’s glove.

‘You’re out! Hustle!’ the umpire yelled, but Luisa didn’t hear him. She flung her bat to the ground and sprinted over to where Rose was shaking her hand with a pained expression on her face.

‘Jesus, Luisa. If you were planning to kill me, maybe we _should_ have taken two cars,’ Rose said as Luisa approached her.

‘I am so sorry. That was not my intention at all. I have terrible aim! I am so sorry,’ Luisa said, wrapping Rose in a hug. ‘I could have seriously hurt you.’

‘It’s fine. You didn’t,’ Rose laughed, hugging Luisa back. ‘Besides, I caught it, so you’re out. And that makes up for you almost killing me.’

‘I should not be allowed to play this game,’ Luisa muttered. Trying to shake off the image her mind had come up with, and if Rose’s reflexes hadn’t been so good, the image would not be just in her mind.

‘That would probably be safer for everyone,’ Rose smiled. ‘But possible bodily harm aside. That was a great hit,’ Rose smiled, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Luisa’s ear.

‘It was a great pitch too,’ Luisa smiled, pushing herself up on her toes to kiss Rose.

‘Ladies! Hustle!’ the umpire yelled again as they were still standing in the middle of the field.

‘Right,’ Rose smiled, pecking Luisa on the lips again. ‘Good luck.’

‘You too,’ Luisa said, sprinting off towards the dugout to pick up her glove. Her nearly lethal hit having completely changed the competitive attitude between them.

Luisa was actually kind of happy about that, it was much more fun to just ogle Rose from her spot on first base. Her teammates were decidedly less happy about this development. But Luisa was pretty certain they would have lost even if she had been paying attention to the ball instead of to Rose’s legs.

‘Alver! Stop ogling your wife and focus!’ Mary, their pitcher yelled at her after another throw sailed over her head.

‘Sorry, she’s just really beautiful,’ Luisa smiled, waving at Rose who was still sitting in the dugout.

‘Just catch the ball,’ Mary sighed.

Luisa nodded, smiling at Rose as she walked up to the plate. Tapping the bat against her shoe before getting in position.

‘You can do it, babe!’ Luisa cheered.

‘She’s not on our team!’ half of her actual team yelled at her.

‘Sorry,’ Luisa smiled, her grin getting wider as Rose winked at her.

Rose’s first hit was a strike, which drew a ‘boo’ aimed at Mary from Luisa.

‘Luisa, come on. A little team spirit. Please,’ their second baseman said.

Luisa nodded, trying to get her head back in the game. But it was just so much fun to watch Rose. She really did have some impressive muscles in her arms. Which were all painfully clear to Luisa as Rose connect with the ball and send it flying over third base.

‘Hey,’ Rose smiled as she jogged over to Luisa, halting on first base while she could have easily made it to second.

‘Hey,’ Luisa smiled. ‘Come here often?’

‘No, first time actually,’ Rose smiled, tapping her shoe against the base as a Luisa lazily reached up to catch the ball that was thrown her way.

Both of their teams groaning in frustration as the two of them were completely disrupting the play.

‘No flirting on first base!’ Mary yelled.

‘Got it, captain!’ Luisa said. ‘You heard her, no flirting.’

‘That’s going to be tough. The first baseman is really cute,’ Rose smiled.

‘So maybe you should hand around a little longer. See if you can get her number.’

‘Maybe I will.’

And Rose did, being so slow in taking off from first that she got tagged out before reaching second.

The next couple of innings went pretty much the same way, Rose either threw balls and gave Luisa a free walk or she threw very easy and slow strikes which Luisa could actually hit so she always made first base.

When it was Rose’s turn at bat, she somehow always made it to first with time to spare, but never continued on to second.

They were having fun, but needless to say their teams were less than thrilled. So at the bottom of the 5th, when Rose was once again flirting with Luisa instead of running for second base, their teammates had enough.

‘Alver!’

‘Yes?’ the both of them responded, turning towards the source of the sound.

‘You’re done,’ Rose’s team captain yelled.

‘Luisa, you’re out too,’ Mary yelled.

‘Shame,’ Luisa shrugged, grabbing Rose’s hand and walking off the field together.

‘Really terrible,’ Rose said, trying and failing to hide her smile.

‘Let’s go shower,’ Luisa said, basically skipping.

‘Let’s,’ Rose said as she gathered her stuff.

‘It’s the best part anyway,’ Luisa said suggestively.

‘I believe that,’ Rose smiled, carrying Luisa’s bag alongside her own.

‘You are a really great pitcher by the way. I could watch you throw that ball around for hours.’

‘I wish I could say you were a good softball player. But you _did_ almost bash my head in with a softball.’

‘And I am very glad I didn’t. How’s your hand?’ Luisa said, starting to massage Rose’s hand without waiting for the answer.

‘It’s fine. Really,’ Rose smiled. ‘But now that we have both been kicked of our teams. Who wins the bet?’

‘How about we call it even? We were both pretty terrible.’

‘We were. But it was fun.’

‘I told you it was fun,’ Luisa said.

‘Too bad we probably won’t be invited back.’

‘Oh well, you’re keeping the outfit regardless, right?’ Luisa asked, eyes shining as she once again ran her eyes up Rose’s long legs.

‘Definitely,’ Rose smiled. ‘Just one thing though… If no one won our bet, who gets to be on top?’

‘How about the first one at the car gets to be on top?’ Luisa said, already taking off towards the car.

‘You’re cheating!’ Rose laughed, running after Luisa. ‘I am carrying your bag!’

‘Your own fault! Come on, slowpoke!’ Luisa jeered as she victoriously reached their car first.

‘You are such a child,’ Rose laughed as she caught up to Luisa.

‘You’re just upset I get to be on top again.’

‘Oh, I will never be upset about that,’ Rose said, putting their bags in the car.

‘My team is still going to beat yours,’ Luisa grinned.

‘We both know that’s not true. But I will let it go.’

‘You know; I am glad you didn’t join my team.’

‘How come?’ Rose asked as she started the car.

‘You look better in black than in peach,’ she said as she tugged on Rose’s jersey. Today had been a great day. Maybe not for their teams, but definitely for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you have the time, check out my 49 other fics!  
> If you liked it please leave a comment, they got me this far so they definitely don't hurt the writing process. 
> 
> Random prompts are always very welcome, so I will hopefully see you for the next 50 fics!


End file.
